Never Mess with a Mudblood
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Hermione and  her parents are attacked by Bellatrix. Her parents are killed and she is traumatized. She has shut everyone out and will only speak to Harry. Can he help her trust again and open up to everyone or will she suffer alone?
1. I'm coming Hermione

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER ORDER OF THE PHOENIX YEAR RIGHT BEFORE THE HALF BLOOD ****PRINCE. I HAVE NOT READ ANY OF THE BOOKS ALL THESE FACTS WILL BE BASED OFF THE MOIVES.I WILL ONLY CHANGE ONE THING AND THAT IS THAT HERMONIE WILL END UP DATING HARRY NOT RON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. **

* * *

DING DONG! DING DONG! KNOCK, KNOCK

"Harry, Harry! Open the door!"

That order was given to fifteen year old Harry James Potter by his verbally abusive Aunt, Petunia. He lived with her along with her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. They were all verbally abusive to him and treated him as their personal slave. Harry went to open the door and gasped at who was on the other side. There stood his professor from his school, it wasn't just any school and that man wasn't just an ordinary professor. He was also a wizard, a very powerful wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you right away. It's very important. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore walked in. "This is a very private matter, can we go up to your bedroom and speak."

"Sure."

"Hold on."

Harry groaned. "Uncle Vernon, this is Professor Dumbledore my teacher at my school."

"Great," Uncle Vernon started sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"I need to speak with Mr. Potter about something rather important and would like privacy."

"Why should I let you do that?"

"I do not believe in making threats Mr. Dursley but if I feel threaten or I feel a student of mine is being threaten I will not hesitate to stop you."

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of that school…place."

"Actually Mr. Potter isn't because he is underage. I am of age and therefore allowed to use magic when I feel necessary. Do you feel threaten Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor, very."

Harry fought off a smirk. Scaring his Uncle was so much fun.

"You have ten minutes."

Uncle Vernon left and Harry and Dumbledore went upstairs. Once the door was closed Harry said "Professor I do not trust my Uncle to stay away. He might listen in."

"He can try. I have put sound proofed your room. Your Uncle will not hear a thing."

"OK, what's going on is it you-know-who?"

They both sat down on Harry's bed.

You-know-who is a dark very powerful Wizard that most people feared. His name is Lord Voldemort. He had killed Harry's parents when he was just a baby, which is why he is forced to live with his Aunt and Uncle.

"No, no I'm happy to say it's not him. He has been hiding ever since your last encounter with him."

"So then what's wrong?"

"You remember a women you met last year by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yes, She killed Neville's parents?"

"Yes, indeed she did. Well she had brought it upon herself to kill all the muggle's and their family."

"Muggle's" Harry gasped and jumped off his bed, "That means Hermione and her parents! Are they all right. Is Hermione all right? Please Professor tell me she is ok!"

"Harry, Harry calm down. Ms. Granger is at Hogwarts safe."

"What about her parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger…are dead. Murdered in cold blood by Bellatrix."

"Oh no, How is Hermonie?"

"In shock, Harry we are to believe Hermonie was a witness to their death."

"OH no, tell me She didn't use the killing curse?"

"I'm afraid she did. He also used every single one of the unforgiveable curses, on both Hermonie and her parents."

Harry's eyes went wide.

"What else happen?"

"We aren't sure Harry. That is actually why I'm here. Hermonie has not spoken a word to us. Everything I'm telling you we figured out on our own. The only thing Hermonie will say is your name. We've tried everything but she is one stubborn girl. She fights us off every time we try to look at her, we've tried ever sleeping spell we know she counters it. She is hiding her wand under the blankets and we've tried taking it from her but she attacks us with her. Nothing we do is working. She has been in our care for almost two days now and we've tried everything to help her but we can't. She is always crying out and asking for you. So I am here in hopes that you will come back with me and help her."

"Of course I'll help her. Professor I love her I'd do anything for her….I mean…"

Harry turned red as what he had just said. Dumbledore laughed. "It's all right, I've known since I first met the two of you that you would fall in love. Do not be embarrassed I will not tell anyone."

"Thank you Professor, just let me pack and I'll be ready to leave."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and all Harry's stuff was gone.

"Done, ready?"

"Yes."

"Good then take my arm."

Harry took Dumbledore's arms and whispered "Hang on Hermonie I'm coming."

**

* * *

A/N this is only my first chapter and I will only continue if I get someone to review and tells me to. So please tell me if you liked it. **


	2. Mudblood

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'M SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG UPDATE! SCHOOL HAS BEEN REALLY STRESSFUL AND I'VE HAD A LOT TO DO. I HAD MY LAST FINAL YESTERDAY SO I WILL BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN. I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT UPDATE OUT I WANT TO THANK MY BET****A TwilightElena FOR HER HELP. **

* * *

Harry took Dumbledore's arms and whispered "Hang on Hermonie I'm coming."

Harry landed right outside the Hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"Before we go in Mr. Potter I must warn you Ms. Granger is going to be in rough shape and the sight will be breathtaking and not in a good way."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure what he was about to see but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Just then one of the nurses walked out.

"Oh Professor thank goodness you've returned. Ms. Granger seems to have gotten worse since you left."

"Does she know I left to get Mr. Potter?"

"I've tried explaining it to her but when I say his name she just looks around the room for him and then goes back to staring blankly ahead."

"Well let's go in and see what happens now."

The three of them walked in. Harry forced himself not to throw up as he saw his best friend. Hermione was covered in bruises; she was shaking with one arm wrapped around her stomach while the other hid under the blanket. Harry guessed that was to hide her wand.

"Is she going to be all right?" Harry choked out.

"She will be fine after plenty of rest." The nurse said.

Hermione heard the voice and jerked her head towards the sound.

"Har-Har-Hair-e," she whimpered.

All three of them turned their heads to look at her.

"That's right Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter is here." The nurse said.

Hermione made no movement to show that she heard her.

"Ms. Granger now that Mr. Potter is here do you think we can have a look at you?"

"Hair-e"

Harry looked at her then to the other two. "Can I have some time alone with her?"

"Of course."

The two of them left. Harry went over to the bed and sat down. He gently reached over and rubbed her arm that wrapping around her stomach.

"It's all right now Hermione. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here."

Hermione flinched and moved back pulled her arm away from his touch.

"N-no tou-touch." She muttered.

Harry pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry."

"Harry…"

Finally the two made eyes contact.

"Hey, I'm here. It's all right. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe I promise."

Hermione nodded and looked down.

"Do you need anything from me?" Harry asked.

He wanted to hug her…no scratch that, he wanted to take her into his arms and hold her and promise her that everything was going to be ok, but he didn't want to touch her if she wasn't comfortable with it.

"Ho-hold m-me."

Harry moved so he was next to her but holding her close in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her stomach under her arm.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Can I do anything else?" Before you answer that just know that if you ask me to sing or something it might damage your ears."

A small giggle escaped her lips. "I won't ask you to sing. I'm perfectly content right here just sitting with you."

Harry was happy she was speaking fully and smiling again.

"Ok then…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why me? I mean I've always thought you liked Ron and would want him in a case like this."

"Harry, this is the same man who, when I was telling about the room of requirements, first thought of using it as a bathroom." A small smile formed at Hermione's lips as she spoke "and the same man who pesters me day after day. The guy who annoys me till I give in and do his homework for him. You thought I'd ask him?"

"Well he does like you."

"Yeah, but I don't like him…not in that way anyway. I trust you Harry. You're my best friend in the whole entire world. I trust you more than anyone else. I…I love you Harry."

"Wha-what?"

"I…I love you?"

"Si-Since when?"

"Since we first met on the Hogwarts train and I fixed your glasses for you."

Harry laughed. "Oh you mean when you totally showed Ron off?"

"I didn't show him off."

"Really? OK well tell me if this sounds familiar." Harry put on his best female voice and said "'Oh are you doing magic let's see then,' Ron's spell doesn't work so you show off your amazing skills. 'Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've only tried a few simple ones myself, and they all worked for me."

"Ok, ok" Hermione laughed. "You made your point. You know…the only reason I did that was because I was trying to impress you. I didn't think I'd ever have a chance with you because I wasn't magic."

"Well for someone who isn't magic you sure know a lot about it."

"Well I wanted to be ready so no one suspected that I was a…a…a mudblood."

Hermione went quiet. Harry noticed she took her arm that was wrapped around her stomach and wrapped it tighter.

"Hermione you are the smartest mudblood I've ever met. Don't let that stupid name get to you. You're just as much as a witch as any other girl at this school. Plus mudblood or not. I still love you."

"What?"

"I love you Hermione. I always have. Ever since you told Ron off on the train. I've loved you."

"I'm not magic Harry. You can't love me. I'm a useless mudblood."

"Don't say that Hermione it's not true. You are not useless. I love you regardless of how much magic is in your blood. Plus if you think about it, Ron and I are both wizards and you know more spells than both of us combined. So you are just as much a witch as Ron and I are wizards and I love you either way."

"Harry please don't lie to make me feel better?"

"I wouldn't lie to you Hermione and I always have loved you. Actually I guess now I have a question for you."

"Harry I know what you're going to ask and please don't. Yes I love you but I…I can't be in a relationship right now. Please don't hate me but…."

"Hey, you're right. It's too soon. Just know that once you're ready I'll be here waiting ok?"

"Ok thank you Harry."

Hermione yawned.

"Close your eyes and get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"I love you Harry, thank you for coming."

"Always Hermione. I love you too, sleep well."

Hermione closed her eyes and was out like a light. Harry smiled and placed a small kiss on her head. He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes. He was out like a light too.

* * *

The next morning Harry awoke to voices.

"Yes I agree they do make a very cute couple."

"I hope Mr. Potter can help her."

"I'm sure he can."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore standing there with the nurse.

"Morning Mr. Potter sleep well?"

"Yes, how is Hermione this morning?"

"Look for yourself."

Harry looked down to see her sleeping on his chest with one hand by her face the other still wrapped around her stomach.

"What's up with her arm? Is it broken?"

"We aren't sure. She won't let us touch it. Every time we do she freaks out."

"Did you happen to find out what happen to her?" Dumbledore asked.

"No Sir, I didn't want to pressure her. I was going to question her this morning though."

"Ok, good. We will leave you alone."

Dumbledore and the nurse walked out. Harry smiled at Hermione and gave her a small kiss on the head. He started to stroke some of her hair. She suddenly shot up with a gasp. He quickly tighten his hold on her.

"It's ok. You're safe it was just a bad dream."

She panted a little and buried her face into his chest.

"It's ok. You're safe." Harry repeated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was reliving everything. "

"What is everything?"

"What happen to me and my parents."

"What happen? Please Hermione tell me. I just want to help."

"Ev-everything… it…it was just a normal day…my dad was…was just…just tickling me and mum…mum was making break-breakfast. Sh-she screamed. Da-dad and I…we…we went to the kitchen and Bell-Bellatrix was standing there. Ne-neither of them knew who she was. My dad he…He tried to protect my mother and I but…but…"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Bu-but…I-I-I …" Hermione shook her head "I can't." she whimpered. "I can't."

"Yes you can. You're stronger than you think. Please."

"I…I was able to grab my wand and knock Bellatrix back into the wall so my parents had time to run but…Bellatrix was faster. She automatically started to torture my father. He was screaming, and screaming. My mum was crying begging her stop hurting him but she just did the same to her. They were both screaming and begging for her to stop but she just laughed. I tried to counter it I really did but she just…she took my wand. I'm so stupid I should have taken her wand first I just…I panicked and I couldn't think. All I could think about was getting my mum and dad out of there."

"Hey it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. None of this is your fault. None of it, but continue what happen next?"

"I was down by my parents begging her to stop. I promised her I'd do anything if she stopped so she did. My parents were panting and struggling to stand. Bellatrix told me that if I didn't kill them she'd just torture them to death."

"What did you do?"

"I couldn't think Harry. I was trying to think of a spell that would make them go peacefully and painlessly but for the first time I couldn't come up with anything….listen to me I'm talking about killing my own parents. I'm a horrible human being."

"Hermione stop. You aren't horrible. You were given an impossible choice and you tried to think of a way that your parents got out of this with a little pain as possible."

"In the end though I couldn't do it. I couldn't think of a spell. So I said I would. Because at least I'd get my wand back. Once I had my wand I tried to act like I was going to do. The look on my parents face was something I'll never be able to forget. So, just as I was about to attack I turned my wand towards her and attacked her. She was able to counter it though then she….she….She grabbed my wand from me again then she went on torturing my parents. Then with my wand she paralyzed me so I couldn't move. I was so powerless. I was nothing without my wand. I begged I pleaded I even cried out for her to stop. Nothing was working she wouldn't let up and my parents were so close to going insane. Finally she stopped. But she left me paralyzed. Then she went put down both the wands and she took out her knife…."

Hermione burst into tears. "NO! No I can't! I can't say it!"

"Shhhh, Hermione shhhh. It's ok, it's ok. Did she stab them?"

"No, that would be too easy."

"Then what. Come on Hermione please."

"No, no! I can't I can't!" she cried.

"Ok, shhhh. It's all right shhhh." Harry soothed.

"Harry! She marked them! She marked it in their skin that they were mud bloods! They screamed and screamed but she didn't stop until she was done. All I could do was watch. Once she was finished with them she…SHE DID THE SAME THING TO ME! SHE MARKED ME! SHE CRAVED THE WORD MUDBLOOD INTO MY SKIN! ONCE SHE WAS FINALLY FINISHED THERE WAS TWO BRIGHT GREEN FLASHES AND MY PARENTS WERE DEAD! SHE KILLED THEM AND THEN LAUGHED. ONCE SHE WAS DONE LAUGHING SHE LEFT. SHE LEFT MY WAND THERE BUT FAR FROM MY REACH AND I WAS STILL PARALYZED!"

Hermione cried out in pain as her arm that was wrapped around her stomach burned as she remembered what happen.

"All right Hermione it's all right. Shhhh you're safe now shhh. I'm here, you're safe shhhh." Harry soothed hugging her close and rubbing her back. Hermione cried into his chest finally letting out all her grief and pain.

"Harry it was awful!" she cried.

"I know, I know baby just let it out. Just let it all out."

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Hermione cried breathlessly as she started to choke on her tears.

"Shhh baby shhhh. Calm down, it's ok, calm down shhhh. If you don't calm down the nurse will have to come in and sedate you. I know you don't want that."

Hermione tried her best to calm back down.

"Good girl. That's a girl shhh just relax. You're ok."

Hermione finally calmed down but kept her face buried in Harry's chest as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "You're fine baby. You're safe. You're safe." She finally looked up at him. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn't easy. Can I ask you one more question?"

Hermione looked up at him. He sighed as he saw the tear stains and the fear in her eyes. He decided to change his question. "Are you really ticklish?"

Hermione looked confused but then realized what he meant. When she first started her story she had told him that her father was tickling her. She nodded. "Especially the sides of my tummy. My father used to squeeze the sides of my stomach and make me go crazy. He and my mum sometimes teamed up, she hold my arms up and pin me down and my dad would tickle me. I used to hate it but I'd give anything for them to do it again."

Harry just gave her small smile and lightly tickled her sides. She giggled and squirmed

"Harry stop it."

Harry laugh and stopped. "I was wondering when I'd hear that laugh."

"I'd laugh more but it would hurt too much."

"Hermione have you showed your arm to anyone?"

"No, I'm too embarrassed too. Especially here, where everyone is a witch or wizard."

"Can you let me see it? I'm technically a mudblood because I was raised by muggles. Plus I have one too."

"You do?"

"You don't remember last year. Umbridge and her special pens that she used on everyone?"

"Oh yeah, you still have a scar from it?"

"Just a small one… It's hardly noticeable but it's still there."

"Can I see it?"

"I'll show you mine but you have to promise to let me see yours?"

"Ok."

Harry showed her the mark on his hand.

"Will mine look like this?"

"I don't know."

Hermione slowly removed her arm from around her stomach and lifted it so Harry could see the wound. Just before the bend on her arm was the word 'mudblood' marked into her skin. The blood had dried and Harry guessed it had gotten infected from not being cleaned right.

"Hermione…."

"This is what my parent's looked like. Harry I feel so guilty. If I hadn't surrounded myself with all this magical stuff Bellatrix wouldn't have hurt us."

"That's not true Bellatrix would have attacked you either way. It's just who she is. She killed Sirius and he is a wizard. Bellatrix wants to kill anyone good in this world. Wizard or Muggle. It had nothing to do with you."

"That's not how I feel."

"I know. You're just in shock still. It will wear off."

Just then the nurse walked back in. Hermione quickly wrapped her arm back around her stomach and buried her face in Harry's chest. "Don't let them touch me Harry please. Don't let them hurt me."

"Hermione no one is going to hurt you. They just want to make sure you're all right."

"No, no they are going to hurt me please. Harry."

Harry just looked at the nurse. "Can you come back later?"

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger has been here for almost three days now and I haven't gotten a good look at her. Now you have two choices, one you can stay here and hold Hermione while I look at her or you can leave and Hermione will have to be alone."

Harry sighed and looked down at Hermione. "They won't hurt you. What really scares you?"

"I don't want them to see my arm."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Please Harry; I don't want them to touch me."

"If you don't I'll have to leave."

Hermione reached her hand under her blanket and whispered "Accio wand." Her wand appeared in her hand and she held it out pointing it at the nurse. "Go away." She warned as she looked up from Harry's chest.

"Ms. Granger put that wand down."

"No."

Harry lightly touched her arm. "Come on, it won't be that bad. I promise I won't let them hurt you. If they do for some reason hurt you I'll make sure they leave."

Hermione sighed and nodded. She put her wand away and lay back against Harry. "I'm ready." The nurse walked towards her thankful she could finally check Hermione and make sure she was ok.

**

* * *

A/N- again sorry for such a long wait for the update but school has been crazy. I'll try and get the next update out tomorrow Thank you once more to my beta reader** **TwilightElena.**


	3. Horrible Memories

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! A special thanks to my beta TwilightElena  
**

* * *

The nurse walked towards her thankful she could finally check Hermione and make sure she was ok. He nurse walked right over and grabbed Hermione's arm that was wrapped around her stomach. Hermione whimpered and pulled away.

"It's ok Ms. Granger." She tried to grab her arm again but had the same reaction.

"Actually, could you start on the other side. This arm is just really sore and really sensitive to touch." Harry said.

The nurse nodded and continued to check Hermione. By the time she was done the Nurse was shocked.

"Well it looks almost as if nothing happen to you. No bruises, no cuts, or anything."

"Actually, she does have a cut…I think it might be infected. "

"Harry don't." Hermione whispered.

"She is very shy about it and will only let me see it."

"Is there anyone else Ms. Granger would trust to let help clean the wound?"

Hermione sighed, if she had to pick who she trusted more between the nurse and Dumbledore she would pick Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore."

The nurse sighed. "I'll be right back." The nurse walked out.

"I'm sorry but I had to tell her. We need to clean it before it gets worse." Harry said.

"Will Dumbledore get mad at me when he sees it?"

"At Bellatrix, not at you though."

Dumbledore walked in and over to Hermione. "The Nurse told me everything. I want you to be as comfortable as possible because cleaning an infected wound can be painful so just tell me how I can make you comfortable."

"I only want Harry to touch it. No one else."

"All right we can do that. May I see the wound so I know what we need to heal it?"

Hermione looked unsure.

"Go on, you can show him. He won't get angry." Harry said.

Hermione slowly removed her arm from her stomach.

"It is infected but not too bad. All right Mr. Potter the best way to do this is to treat it like an ever day trip and fall wound. Just clean it real well, just make sure you put some disinfecting stuff on it then wrap the arm." Harry nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone and get your breakfast."

The Professor left and Harry got started. He gently washed the wound first.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"It stings a little. I'll be all right."

Harry nodded. Once he cleaned it he sighed. "This is going to sing the worst but it will keep it from getting infected worse."

"Just do it." Hermione said.

He grabbed the spray. "On the count of three. 1…2…3." Harry sprayed on the disinfectant and the wrapped her arm in a white band-aid. Hermione sighed when it was all over and rested her arm back around her stomach. They both cuddled back into each other and relaxed.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about giving them your memories?"

"No, no way."

"Why not, that way they can just show it to whoever needs to see it rather than you having to tell them."

"Yeah but I'll have to relive everything."

"I'll be here holding you the entire time. Please baby. I know it will be hard but in the long run it will actually be easier."

"Baby?" "It just slipped out. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I liked it. If you promise to stick by me and hold me tight then…I'll do it."

"I promise." Dumbledore walked back inside with a tray of food.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Actually Professor, Hermione would like to give up her memories of the attack so she doesn't have to give a spoken statement."

"All right. Would you like to take them?"

"No, I'm just going to be here as a comfort."

"Ok, Would you like to eat now, and then do it?"

"No, I want to get it over with. Please."

"Ok." He walked over to her. "You know what will happen yes?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Hermione said. Harry hugged her tighter. "I'm here. You can do this."

"Once I start you must not move your head." Dumbledore said. Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest. "I'm ready." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Hermione's head and said "Legilimens"

**Memories**/real life

**"Dad, dad stop it!" Hermione giggled as her father tickled her stomach.**

** "I don't know young lady you forgot to take out the trash you need some serious punishment."**

** "I'm sorry, I'm sorry stop it please!"**

** "I don't think you've learned your lesson just yet."**

** "I have, I have I promise please!" **

**Just then a loud scream was heard in the kitchen.**

MUM NO!" Hermione cried out.

"Shhh I'm here. I'm here." Harry soothed rubbing her back.

**Hermione and her father rushed into the kitchen. Her father and stood in front of her mother. "Who are you? What do you want?" Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw who it was. "Bellatrix, get out of my home now." Hermione warned. "Hermione you and your mom get out of here now." Her father ordered. "NO, Dad this is Bellatrix, she is an evil witch you can fight her." "Run I'll handle her. Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix went flying back into a wall. Her parents took off running. Just then Hermione heard "Crucio" and her father cried out in pain falling to his knees.**

"NO! DADDY! STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!"

Harry hugged her tighter.

"I know baby I know shhhh just hang in there." He wanted to cry seeing his best friend…girlfriend in sooo much pain. There was no spell powerful enough to compare to the torture he was feeling right now**.**

**"Please! Please whoever you are just stop it! Leave him alone please!" Hermione's mom cried. Bellatrix smirked and looked at her. She pointed her wand at her and said "Crucio" Hermione's mother screamed in pain. **

"MUMMY NO! PLEASE STOP IT!"

"Professor how much longer?" Harry asked.

"Until the memory is finished. Only Hermione knows that."

Harry tried to go over in his head what she was told him and he knew this was only the beginning.

**Hermione pointed her wand at Bellatrix but before she could do anything she heard "Expelliarmus" and the wand flew from her hands. Hermione bent down next to her parents. "Please! Please I'm begging you stop it! Stop it! I'll do anything! Anything please." **

"Please stop it! Please I beg you Bellatrix stop it!" Hermione cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hang in there baby. You're doing great just hang in there." Harry soothed.

**Her parents finally stopped screaming. Bellatrix looked at Hermione "I'll make you a little deal Mudblood. I'll stop, but you have to kill them." **

**"What?"**

** "Your parents are going to die tonight. You can either do it or make it as painless as possible or I can do it and I'll make sure it is slow and painful."**

** Hermione couldn't breathe how could she kill her own parents. "Ok, I'll do just give me back my wand."**

** Bellatrix tossed her, her wand. Hermione caught it and aimed it at her parents.**

** "Hermione, baby don't do this please."**

** "Honey I thought you loved us please don't kill us." **

**Hermione's heart broke when she saw the fear in her parent's eyes. They really thought she was going to kill them.**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mum and Dad I'm so sorry I love you, I love you." Hermione cried.

Harry was helpless and could do nothing but hug her tighter and offer words of comfort.

**Hermione opened her mouth the say a spell and quickly turned her wand to Bellatrix. "Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix was thrown backwards into the wall again but no damage was done because before Hermione could blink her wand flew out of her hands and her parents were screaming in pain again. Then Hermione heard "Petrificus Totalus" Her whole body was pulled together in some sort of bind as she fell to the floor. Then she was forced to watch as her parents got tortured. Finally Bellatrix stopped and placed both the wands down. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small knife.**

"NO! NO! STOP! DON'T! DON'T! LET ME OUT OF THIS STOP IT!" Hermione screamed as she tried to shake her head.

Harry held her still knowing it would only be worse if they had to start over.

"It's almost over baby it's almost over I promise. I promise just hang in there. Hang in there you can do." Harry told her.

"No, no!" Hermione cried into him.

**Hermione watched as Bellatrix went over to her parents and started to write something on their skin with the knife. They screamed and screamed begging Bellatrix to stop but she never did. Once she finish with her parents she walked over to her and smirked. "Now everyone will know who you are." **

"NO! NO! STOP! STOP PLEASE! PLEASE PROFESSOR PLEASE STOP I CAN'T I CAN'T!" Hermione screamed struggling to get free from Harry's grip.

**Bellatrix then did the same thing to Hermione she screamed and cried but Bellatrix didn't stop until it was finished. Once she was finally done she grabbed her wand again. "AVADA KEDAVRA, AVADA KEDAVRA" **

**There were two bright flashes of a green light and Hermione screamed.**

"NO!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Hermione screamed.

**Bellatrix just laughed at her. "Bye-bye mudblood." Bellatrix walked out of the house leaving Hermione's wand too far from her reach. **

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MUMMY! DADDY! NO! NO! NO!"

Dumbledore put the memory inside a little tube.

"It's all over now Ms. Granger, it's all over now." He soothed.

He then walked over leaving them alone.

"Shhhh baby, shhh you're safe. It's ok you're safe it's over. It's all over."

Hermione just cried into Harry's chest. "Mum, Dad!"

Harry just rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could. Finally Hermione calmed down.

"That was awful." She said.

"I know baby and I'm so sorry you had to do that. Now you don't have to talk about it, unless you want to of course."

"I don't want to."

"Then you don't have to. Come on let's eat some breakfast shall we I'm hungry."

"Now you're starting to sound like Ron." Hermione teased.

"Be nice Missy or I'm going to tickle you." Harry teased back.

They both just laughed and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Harry who do you think knows about…well what happen?"

"Just us I suppose why?"

"Well school is starting up again and I don't want anyone else knowing about it is all. I'm scared of what they'll say or think."

"Don't worry about it. No one knows anything."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"What else is there?"

"Sleeping…sleeping alone."

"You won't be alone. All the girls will be with you."

"None of them are you. I felt so safe last night sleeping in your arms and the past nights before you got her I couldn't sleep. I was too scared and felt too uncomfortable."

"Try not to worry about that. We will talk to Dumbledore and maybe there will be something we can do."

"I hope so. Thank you Harry."

"For what?"

"For holding me when I was giving my memories. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome. I'll hold you anytime."

After breakfast Harry and Hermione cuddled back in bed.

"So did you do anything fun this summer?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, working as a slave to my Aunt and Uncle is tons of fun." Harry teased.

Hermione giggled. "I'll bet."

"What about you anything fun?"

"Just hang out with Mum and Dad, doing Muggle things. Going to the movies, to the park, to the beach that kind of stuff."

"At least you were allowed out of the house."

"When was the last time you were outside?"

"Walking from the car to my house after leaving here last year."

"Harry really?"

"Yep."

"Let's go outside. I could use the fresh out too."

"Are you allowed?"

"I'm not sure."

Just then the nurse walked back in.

"Am I allowed outside?" Hermione asked.

"For a little while I suppose."

"Great!"

Both of them jumped from the bed and ran outside inhaling the fresh air.

"Ah smell that?" Harry smiled.

"I know. It feels like heaven."

"What to go for a ride?"

"What?"

"I can grab my broom and we can go for a ride."

"Harry you know I hate flying."

"Come on it will be fun."

"Harry…."

"I promise I'll hold you really tight."

"Ok fine." Harry grabbed his broom and climbed on.

"Come in front of me."

Hermione did as he said. She grabbed the stick with both hands. Harry laughed. "Relax I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Harry kicked off the ground and Hermione whimpered.

"It's ok. I got you."

He went higher and higher until finally they were above the school.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Relax. You're perfectly safe."

Hermione gave a small smile and finally looked at the view. "Wow you can see the whole school from here."

"I know its amazing isn't?" Harry flew a little further. "Look there is Hargrid's hut."

Hermione giggled. "There is really cool. Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome. You want to head back?"

"No, I'm enjoying this."

Harry just smiled. It was all worth it to see her smiling again. Even if he got in trouble for leaving school grounds without permission. He wouldn't care because Hermione was smiling again.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter the school year starts up again and that means Malfoy…will Hermione be able to stand up to him like she used to or will she cower behind Harry from now on?**


	4. The First Day Back

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to my beta Twilight Elena**

**

* * *

**Harry just smiled. It was all worth it to see her smiling again. Even if he got in trouble for leaving school grounds without permission. He wouldn't care because Hermione was smiling again. After about an hour they flew back down to the grounds. Hermione jumped off the broom. "LAND!" she cried out.

Harry laughed at her. "It wasn't that bad. You enjoyed it, just admit it."

"That was worse than when we were flying on Buckbeak."

Harry just laughed. "Oh come on you enjoyed it."

"Ok, fine you win yes I enjoyed it. You made me feel very safe up there and the view was breathtaking. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come let's go back inside."

They made their way back into the room and cuddled back on the bed.

"Thank you Harry I really enjoyed that."

"I'm glad. How is your arm?"

"Better. It doesn't hurt."

"Good."

Just then Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." They both answered.

"Good, I'm glad. Now there is something I must speak to you about. I am aware of your discomfort about the starting new year Ms. Granger and although I cannot give you all the details now I do not want you to worry. I have a very secret way for both of you to be together at night and still be in your dorms at the same time. I cannot tell you right now, just come find me after our supper the first night."

"Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome Ms. Granger." Dumbledore left.

"What do you think he has planned?"

"I don't know. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Harry?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I…I miss them."

"I know you do and that ok. You're allowed to. I miss my parents every day."

"How did you get over it?"

"I didn't. You never get over something as horrible as losing your parents but you learn to cope with it."

"I don't know if I ever will."

"You will. Trust me, I know losing a loved one is never easy but you learn to cope with it after a while." Harry said.

Hermione gasped. "Harry I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. I'm going on and on about me. How are you after Sirius's death"

"I'm hanging in there. I used to have nightmares every night but they've stopped now. I'm coping with it."

"I'm always here you know."

"I know and I'll always be here for you."

"I know…I love you."

"I love you too."

They both slowly leaned in and shared a kiss on the lips. Before either of them knew what was happing they pulled away. Hermione blushed.

"I-I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It's ok…I'm sorry too."

"Don't be I…I like it."

"Me too."

"Harry I…I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure, cause we can wait."

"No, I'm sure. I feel safe and comfortable with you Harry, I love you and I trust you and I want you to be my boyfriend."

"OK, then I guess we are a couple."

"I guess we are."

They both smiled at each other.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad." Hermione said.

"That's my girl. Don't worry if anyone bothers you I'll make them pay." Harry told her.

Hermione smiled and they shared another kiss. Things were looking up, she just hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

After a few weeks it time for school to start. Hermione and Harry couldn't wait to see Ron again.

"Harry, what are we going to tell Ron about us? He could get mad that we are together."

"Look, he will be mad if we hide it from him. We just need to be open and honest about it. If we are….hopefully he won't get mad."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah….guess I'm not helping am I?"

"It's ok I get your point. You're right. We just have to be honest with him and hopefully he will support us."

"I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"You tell me I was right." Harry teased.

"Hey, I'm still the know it all here." Hermione teased back.

They both just laughed. Just then Dumbledore walked in "The students should be arriving any moment now if you two would like to go meet in the main hall."

They both climbed off the bed and headed to the main hall. They sat down across from each other and took hands.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm just nervous about seeing everyone again. I don't want them to know what happen."

"No one knows anything and if anyone says anything about it I'll make sure they pay ok. I promise. Everything will be fine."

"I trust you."  
"Good now let me see that smile." Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back.

The doors opened and students started to walk in. They let go on their hand and sat back.

"Harry, Hermione there you are, we thought you missed the train." Ron said as he walked over to them.

"Hermione being late…you're kidding right?" Harry asked.

"No, where were you I didn't see you on the train?"

"We got here early." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because living with Dursley became unbearable and I couldn't take it anymore so Professor Dumbledore let me come and stay here for the next few weeks, and he didn't want me to be alone so he allowed Hermione to join me."

"Oh...well what about me? I'm you friend too."

"It was Professor Dumbledore's idea because I also needed some help with my studies."

"Something sounds fishy about that story." Fred said.

"Yeah, maybe you two started a romance or something." George laughed.

"Yeah like that would ever happen." A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Malfoy heading towards them.

"Potter would never be with some like Granger."

"Why not? I think they make a cute couple." Ginny said.

"Because he is a Wizard, and she is a wannabe witch. She will never be a witch because she is a good for nothing mudblood."

Hermione's arm instantly went around her stomach again. Harry stood up.

"Back off Malfoy now."

"What are you going to do Potter curse me? Go ahead."

"Don't test me Malfoy."

"Since when do you stand up for Granger anyway?" Malfoy looked at Hermione. "Your very quiet today Mudblood. What is it? Cat got your tongue?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. What was wrong with her? She never had problem standing up to Malfoy. Now all of sudden she felt defenseless and powerless and she hated it. It reminded her being with Bellatrix and the murder of her parents.

Malfoy laughed at her. "I guess so."

"No, she just is tired of always fighting with you so she isn't talking back. So go to your own table and leave us alone." Ron said.

"This is going to be a fun year." Malfoy smirked and walked away.

Ron looked back at Hermione. "What was that? What happen to the girl who went right over to Malfoy and punched him in the face?"

"I just…I'm tired Ron. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah Ron just leave her be. Let's sit and eat." Harry said.

Everyone sat back down as Dumbledore started his welcoming speech. As they were eating Ginny noticed the white band wrapped around Hermione's arm.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"What happen to your arm?"

"Nothing."

"Why is it wrapped in a white band-aid?"

"It's just a cut no big deal."

"Hermione cut herself the other day while we were fooling around nothing major she is fine." Harry said.

"Oh…ok." Ginny went back to eating Hermione and Harry looked at each other.

"Thank you." She mouthed.

"You're welcome." He mouthed back to her.

Everyone continued to eat. Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones left.

"Ron, we need to talk to you about something." Harry said.

"I knew you two were up to something."

"Hermione and I…well we sort of…we are together."

"Right, good one Harry, what is really going on with you?"

"We are together Ron. Harry is telling the truth. It won't change anything though we are all still friends."

"You got together without discussing it with me?"

"It just sort of happen. Neither of us planned it. Please understand Ron."

"Oh I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I understand you betrayed me."

"What?"

"I thought we were all a team and now you two are dating."

"Ron it's not going change anything between us. We are still a team." Harry said.

"Hermione I thought…I thought you liked me."

"I do like you Ron but as a friend not romantically."

"Wait I know what this it."

"What?"

"You are using Harry. You want to be popular so you figure going out with 'The Chosen One' will help you achieve that."

"Ron I love Harry."

"Yeah because you know no one can love you as a mudblood."

Hermione gasped.

"RON!" Harry yelled.

Everyone froze.

"Her-Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Ron said quickly.

"Yes you did. Come on Harry, Dumbledore needs to see us before we go to bed."

"Hermione wait I'm sorry it just slipped out I was mad and I said it without thinking I'm sorry please forgive me."

"You know Ron you've said a lot of stupid things in your life but this is the worst I've ever heard. I understand you were mad but that doesn't give you the right to say something like that to me, especially after everything that has happen."

"What happen?"

Hermione froze.

"Look, Hermione and I gave you some big news today and it needs to sink in, so why don't you head up to bed and Hermione and I will meet you there." Harry said pulled Hermione into his arms.

Ron walked away. Hermione sighed. "That was worse than I thought it would be."

"He didn't mean it. You have to understand that. He was in shock."

"I know and it wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't marked in my skin."

Harry kissed her head. "Come on let's go see Dumbledore. We can talk to Ron tomorrow."

"Harry I can't sleep without you tonight."

"Hopefully you won't have to."

They both headed to Dumbledore's office. Life had changed so quickly and now they were both worried they'd lose one of their best friends.

* * *

**A/N Sorry Ron fans but I promise Ron is a good guy in this story and there will NOT be Ron bashing. They will make up in the next chapter. Also Hermione and Harry find a secret spell that helps their sleeping dilemma. Thank you to my beta Twilight Elena.**


	5. Kid Sister

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to my beta TwilightElena**

* * *

They both headed to Dumbledore's office. Life had changed so quickly and now they were both worried they'd lose one of their best friends. Hermione and Harry made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome is everything all right?"

They both just nodded.

"Now I'm and going to teach you both a spell but before I teach it to you I want your word that you will not use it unless you have to."

"We won't." Hermione nodded.

"We promise." Harry agreed.

"Ok then this spell is going to turn you both into a voodoo hologram."

"What?"

"You will both be seen sleeping in your own beds as a hologram, yet the hologram also works as a voodoo doll. If someone for some reason touches the hologram you will feel solid and will also feel it on your own body."

"Wow that is very...interesting." Harry said.

"That's fascinating." Hermione smiled.

Harry and Dumbledore chuckled making her blush.

"Now, I want both of you to go to your dorms and like normal, talk to the others or whatever you do before bed once everyone is sleeping climb out of your bed point your wand at it and say your full name then voodoo hologram sleeping. Then close the curtains and meet me in the common room."

They both nodded and did as they were told. After everyone else had fallen asleep they did the spell and met back in the common room.

"Now the place I am about to show you is top secret and must not be mentioned to anyone. Not even your friends."

"Yes Sir." They both said.

They followed Dumbledore back to the moving steps that led to his office. Only instead of it stopping at his office it continued to turn.

"Professor…" Hermione questioned.

"A few years ago before you became students there was a student who we found was being beaten by their parents and was no longer safe there. So we offered them a permanent residence here. They accepted and I had a bedroom put in above my office for them to live in. They graduated and moved on by now but the room is still empty so I am allowing you both to use it until you are ready to use the dorms again."

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"You're welcome."

They went inside and saw it was a small room with one bed in it and a built in bathroom.

"Now I would advise you to wake up a few minutes earlier than normal so you can get back to your dorms and 'wake up' there."

"Yes Professor, we will thank you." Harry said.

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

Dumbledore left.

"Is this ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione once again nodded.

"Why are you not speaking?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. You still shaken up from dinner?"

"Yes, between Malfoy and then Ron I just…I don't feel much like a witch. I feel like an out casted mudblood."

Harry sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"I felt so powerless and defenseless against Malfoy today Harry. I haven't felt like that around him since my first year here."

"Hermione you feel like that around everyone."

"No I don't."

"Hermione I watched you today in front of the others. You were even a little shy and quiet in front of them. Baby you were traumatized and you watched your parents get murdered and tortured you have the right to be a little shut down."

"It's not who I am though. I don't feel like myself anymore."

"Once you heal from this you'll start to feel more like yourself."

"What if I never heal?"

"You'll heal I promise. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks Harry I love you."

"I love you too. Come on let's go to bed."

They both climbed into the bed and cuddled into each other falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Harry sleeping peacefully next to her. She shook him a little. "Harry…Harry wake up!" she said. He just groaned.

"Go away!"

"Hey!" she pouted. "That's not nice."

"Neither is waking me from my sleep."

"Well fine, get in trouble from Dumbledore. I don't care."

Harry jerked awake.

"We've got to get rid of our holograms remember?"

"Yeah, now I do. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem."

They shared a good morning kiss.

"Hey once you get rid of the hologram and get dressed and everything meet in the common room. I'll bring Ron down and we can talk about yesterday."

"OK."

They both left the room and went into their dorms. They canceled the holograms and went about their morning as normal. Finally everyone else had gone to breakfast it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room.

"Look about yesterday I'm really sorry. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just jealous and it came out. I didn't mean it and I'm really sorry." Ron said.

"I forgive you. Can we still be friends?" Hermione asked.

"No."

Hermione looked down.

"I want to be more than that."

"Ron, Harry and I…."

"Wait, I don't mean like that. Hermione I was thinking about it all last night I realized something. I don't love you romantically. I love you like I love Ginny. I love you like a kid sister that's what I want to be. I want to be your older brother not just a friend."

Hermione smiled.

"I'd love you be your kid sister. Does this mean you'll support Harry and I?"

"As long as you don't kiss in front of me."

Harry and Hermione laughed. "Deal."

"Good can we go eat now?"

They laughed again. Everything was fine between them.

"Yes let's go eat."

They made their way to main room and sat down enjoying their breakfast. Harry and Hermione told everyone else about them dating and they were cool with it. Everything was going good. Until Malfoy decided to join them.

"What's up Potter, Weasley…" he looked at Hermione. "Mudblood."

Hermione flinched when she felt a sting in her arm. Harry stood up. "Leave this table right now and we will have no problem. Stay at this table and we have a very, very, BIG problem."

"I'm staying. What are you going to do about?"

"Don't test me."

Malfoy looked to Hermione. "I can't believe they let you back into this school. You're not even magical. You know what they should do? They started labeling all the mudbloods so everyone knows."

"That is so stupid Malfoy technically there is already a label." Ron said.

"No, I mean really label them. Take a knife or something and mark it in their skin. That way only magical people can be here. None magical people…well then can just go die. Just like your filthy mudblood parents."

That was all Hermione could take. She covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. Harry grabbed his wand about to yell a curse when a voice stopped him.

"Mr. Malfoy please return to your table. If you are finished with you meal then you may head to your first class. Do not bother other students while they are still trying eat." Dumbledore said.

Malfoy smirked at Hermione and walked away. Hermione got up and ran. Harry and Ron ran after her. Once she was in the common room she broke out hysterical. Harry ran over to her and rubbed her back.

"Its ok baby, it's ok. Shhh It's ok. I'm here."

"He didn't have to bring them into this. Why did he have to bring them into it? Why Harry why?"

"Because he's…" Harry stopped trying to find the right word. "He's a fowl lonesome evil little cockroach!"

A small giggle escaped Hermione's lips.

"He knew that would set you off so he said it to get to you."

"If they were still alive I'd have cursed right then and there."

"I know. There is no doubt in my mind."

Ron walked over. "Will you two please tell me what's going on? Hermione has been acting different since we got here."

"It's her secret Ron."

"No, Harry. It's ok tell him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he can know, as long as he doesn't tell anyone and as long as I don't have to say it again."

"I won't tell anyone I swear."

Harry told him everything.

"Blimey, Hermione are you ok?"

"Better now that I've got my friends around me."

"Can I…can I see the scar?"

"I don't know Ron…"

"Go on baby, he's you big brother right? He won't judge you."

Hermione nodded. She slowly lifted her arm and removed the band-aid.

"Wow…some witch can't even spell. She spelled mudblood wrong. She forgot the L. Now it just reads mudbood."

Hermione burst into giggles. Harry laughed. Leave it to Ron to make a joke over something so serious.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled as she covered her scar and pulled her arm down.

"Anytime baby sister."

They shared a small hug.

"Will you be ok in class today?" Ron asked.

"Ron this is me you're talking to, when and I not ok in class?"

The guys laughed.

"Ok, ok good point." Ron laughed.

Hermione headed to leave. Harry whispered in Ron's ear "Just keep an eye on her. She can bottle her real feelings sometimes."

Ron nodded.

They all left and headed to their class.

**

* * *

A/N next chapter they go visit Hagrid and he learns about Hermione's parents. Can he cheer her up? Then just some fluff between Harry and Hermione. Thank you to my beta TwilightElena!  
**


	6. Strong and Powerful Feeling

**A/N I DO NOW OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to my beta TwilightElena ! **

**

* * *

**During lunch the trio was on their way to the Great Hall when Hedwig flew over to them. "Hey girl." Harry greeted. Hedwig hooted and stuck its foot out to show a rolled up piece of paper. "What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry untied the letter and read it out loud to his friends.

_Ello Evereeone,_

_Me was wonder'n if you'd like to come join me for lunch tis afternoon. Me want to catch up and here about your summer. Me hope Hedwig gets to you in time._

_Hagrid_

"Should we go?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. It's better than dealing with Malfoy for another meal." Ron answered.

"Well yeah but…"

"But what?"

Hermione sighed. "He doesn't know." She whispered.

"So tell him. Hagrid is our friend, he would never judge you."

"Or I'll tell him, but only with your permission." Harry said.

"Why does he have to know?"

"Hermione Hagrid is our friend. He isn't going to tell anyone."

"What if he's mad at me for not defending myself and my parents?"

"Hermione he won't. This is Hagrid we are talking about. This is the same man who got a smile out of you the first time Malfoy called you a mudblood. I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that Ron was throwing up slugs and you were really upset."

Hermione smiled as he remembered that day. She nodded her head. "You're right. Let's go."

They three friends walked over to Hagrid's. They knocked on the door only to be greeted by their big giant friend.

"Ello, I was hoping you'd get me letter. Come in."

They all walked inside and took a seat.

"So, how was your all summers?"

"Fine." Hermione answered quickly.

The guys looked at her than back to Hagrid.

"Normal." Harry answered.

"Yeah me too. Nothing different happen." Ron muttered.

"What about you Hermione, did you do anything interesting with your parents?"

"Just the normal muggle stuff. Going to the movie, to the beach, the park, the pool, that kind of thing."

"Sounds fun, they're dentists correct?"

"Yes …were anyway."

"Were? What are they now?"

"Dead…" Hermione muttered

"What?"

"My parents are dead. Bellatrix attacked us and killed them."

"Hermione was forced to watch as Bellatrix tortured and killed them." Harry explained.

"Hermione I'm so sorree"

"She tortured me too."

"Hermione I'm so sorree …I don't know what to say."

Hermione nodded and lifted her arm and showed him her scar. Hagrid gasped.

"My parents have ones just like it on their arms too. Bellatrix she…she just laughed. She had no guilt or pity. She was so proud of herself."

"How did you get awaee?"

"Dumbledore saved me and brought me here. Then he went and got Harry for me."

"I came and I've been with her ever since."

"Hermione that's terrible. I'm so sorree. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not unless you can bring back the dead. I've been looking but I can't find anything."

"I'm sorree Hermione but there is no such spell."

"I know, but a girl can dream can't she?"

"I wish I could do something."

"You're my friend. That's enough."

"Well I can always offer a hug?"

"I'd like that."

Hermione got up and gave Hagrid a big hug. He squeezed her too him. She giggled, it was like hugging a giant teddy bear.

"Hagrid…can't…breathe!"

The boys laughed at her. Hermione fought back the giggle.

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid laughed and set her down. "better?"

"Yes, I do feel a little better thank you."

"Anytime."

The four of them continued to eat and laugh and soon it was time for the kids to head back to their classes.

* * *

Later on that evening Harry and Hermione were laying cuddled together in bed, but neither of them were sleeping.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Hagrid was right?"

"Well, Hagrid is normally always right, but what do you mean?"

"When he said that there wasn't a spell that I couldn't do?"

"Well…I mean you are still learning but every spell you try you always get right away."

"I know but do you think there are some spells I don't know about or that I can't do?"

"Hermione what part of 'You're the brightest witch of your age' do you not understand?"

"I may be smart but there are things I don't know."

"Hermione are you asking me to doubt you and say you're a horrible witch?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"It will make me feel better…"

"Baby you…." Harry trialed off as he got an idea. He could make Hermione laugh and tell her what she wants to hear but at the same time make her confess that she was a strong powerful witch. "Actually there is a spell that I know, that I don't think you know."

Hermione turned to look at him. "Which one?"

"Are you sure you want to learn it?"

"Of course. Harry Please!"

"It's called Rictusempra. Ever heard of it?"

"I think so…What does it do?"

Harry pulled away from her and stood up. He pointed his wand at her stomach and smirked. "I don't know you tell me…Rictusempra!"

Hermione was overcome with giggles when she felt a tickling on her stomach.

"Harry no!" she giggled as she started to squirm around on the bed.

"Did you know about this spell?"

Hermione nodded too overcome with giggles to respond.

"So then Hagrid was right. There is no spell out there that you can't do."

"Harry stop it!"

"Say you are the brightest witch of your age."

"N-no!"

"Fine then I guess I won't stop. Just remember this is taking nothing out of me. I just have to stand here and hold this wand….this could go on forever."

"Ok! Ok! Stop it please!"

Harry stopped his trick and Hermione calmed down. "I'm the brightest witch of my age. Although I think there is something you need to learn Harry."

"What's that?"

"Never mess with a girl who knows more than you…Rictusempra_!_"

Harry fell to the floor laughing. "Che-che-cheater!"

Hermione just smirked. "Never mess with a mudblood Harry. Never mess with a mudblood."

Suddenly she realized what she had just said and stopped the spell. Why had she just said that? She was a mudblood. Mudblood weren't strong; they couldn't stand up to other wizards and witches. They were wimps. As much as she believed this, another part of liked the feeling of feeling strong and powerful again. She liked feeling like her old self. Maybe Harry was right, maybe she could heal from this and go back to who she used to be.

"Hermione? Are you all right you got really quiet?"

"Harry?"

"Baby what is it?"

"I felt so amazing for a second. When I had turned the spell on you and got you back for using it on me I felt…I felt so powerful and strong again. I forgot what it felt like."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but I just…I suddenly have this need to kill Bellatrix just so she knows I'm not weak."

Harry chuckled. "Funny I've wanted the same thing since last year."

"How can I teach her to never mess with a mudblood?"

"By getting past this. By healing from what she put you through and move on…"

"But Harry I can't. She is out there free to do whatever she wants and my parents are dead! It's not fair!"

"Trust me Baby I know. I know. But I promise you this; she will get caught and will get sent back to jail."

"Yeah but then how can I show her off? How can I prove to her that I'm not weak?"

"Well…there might a trial then you can confront her and show her off all you want."

"A trial?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that now. It's late we should get to bed. We do have to wake up early."

"Thanks for helping me Harry."

"Anytime Baby. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and cuddled back into bed falling asleep in each other's arms. Hermione was really starting to feel like her old self again but would it last? Could she really stand up to Bellatrix or would her fear take over?

* * *

**A/N next chapter Malfoy finds out Hermione's big secret. When he tells everyone will Hermione stand strong or run out? Thank you to my beta TwilightElena. For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	7. One Tough Mudblood

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thank you to my beta TwilightElena**

* * *

Hermione found herself back home in her bedroom. As she went downstairs she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

"Mum…Dad?" she asked.

They turned around to face her. "There is our Angel." Her father said.

"How are you sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Fine, a little confused…I thought you were dead?"

"We are only here in your dreams." Her mother explained.

"So I'm dreaming?"

"Yes, we've come to you to remind you of who you are." Her father told her.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that because of what happen with Bellatrix you have changed and become more closed off and shy towards everyone. That's not who you are."

"Then who am I?"

"Take a look for yourself."

She watched through a cloud of smoke as she marched over to Malfoy with him pinned to a wall and her wand at his throat.

"He's not worth it." Ron told her.

She lowered her wand and just as Malfoy started to laugh at her she turned back and punched him in the face and he ran off life a scared little girl. Hermione giggled.

"That's who you are sweetie, a tough strong independent women who doesn't let people push her around and who isn't very easily broken down." Her mother said.

"You're one tough mudblood." Her father smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"No go back to your life and remember we always love you. Nor do we blame you for what happen. " Her mother said.

"I love you both thank you."

"We love you too."

She shared a hug and a kiss with her parents before they were gone.

Hermione shot up in bed with a gasp. Arms went around her hugging her close. "It's all right baby. You're safe. I'm here."

"Harry?"

"It's me baby. I'm here, everything is all right."

"That…that was so weird."

"What was?"

"My dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm all right."

"OK try and get some sleep. You're safe and no one can hurt you."

Hermione just nodded and cuddled into Harry. Was what she just saw all real? Did her parents really come to her and tell her that? She let the darkness take over and was out within minutes.

* * *

The next morning everyone was enjoying some breakfast.

"Hermione how's your arm?" Ron asked.

The others were in their own conversation and paying no attention.

"Better. It hardly hurts anymore. Now it's just there as a painful reminder."

"I wish there was a spell that made it go away."

"Me two."

"Have you shown anyone else?"

"No, only you, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hagrid know. I'd rather not tell the others."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Ron."

"What secret?"

Everyone looked up to see Malfoy.

"Nothing that concerns you Malfoy so get lost."

"Secrets always have a way of coming out in the end." Malfoy smirked. "Plus there are spells that will cause you to speak."

"You touch her and I'll make sure you will never live to see another day." Harry said.

"No, Harry its ok. I've got this."

Hermione stood up and pulled out her wand pointing it at Malfoy. "You're right Malfoy there are spells that will make me talk. There are also spells that will cause you a great deal of pain. Since I am the smartest witch of my age…as some would say…I am going to show you some."

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

Malfoy ran off. Hermione smiled. "I'm one tough mudblood." She sat back down.

"Wow that was amazing Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks. It felt good."

"Not good brilliant." Ron smirked.

The three just laughed. Maybe healing and coping wouldn't be that hard after all.

During their next class everything was going normal until Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"I was wondering Professor, is there a way to remove a scar?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I had this really ugly scar on my body and I didn't want anyone to see it. Instead of covering it up could I just get rid of it with a spell?"

"It depends on the scar."

"Like this one…" Before anyone could react Malfoy grabbed Hermione and pulled her closer to him. He took her bad arm facing it outwards. She struggling to get free but his grip was too tight. She couldn't reach her wand because it was back by her seat. He pulled her sleeve down showing her scar to everyone. Hermione struggled more when everyone in the room gasped.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled.

"Mr. Potter do not shout." Professor Snape order.

"Make him let her go."

"Please Professor his grip is really tight." Hermione pleaded.

"Ms. Granger most witches aren't that weak. Now unless you want to live up to your nickname I suggest your bulk up and start acting like a real witch." Snape said.

Hermione was still struggling to get free when he let her go. She went flying into the table hitting her already sore arm. Everyone was laughing at her. Hermione ran from the class room tears streaming down her cheeks. She needed to get to the one place she knew neither Malfoy nor Snape could get to and that was the Gryffindor Common Room. She ran until she finally got through the painting. Once she was safe she collapsed to her knees crying hysterically. She felt arms go around her hugging her close.

"Shhh baby you're safe now. You're safe."

She knew that voice anywhere. She cuddled into him and cried into his chest.

"H-how di-did he fi-find out." Hermione asked.

"I don't know baby. I didn't tell him."

"That was awful."

"Don't let Snape get to you."

"It hurts Harry." She whispered softly.

He knew what she was talking about. She showed him her arms. It had become red and irritated but nothing too bad. He gave it a small kiss and she giggled at the tickle she felt.

"That tickles." She smiled softly.

"Hmm…well what about this?" he kissed the letter 'm'

Again she felt the tickle and giggled and nodded. He did it again and got the same result. As he kissed each letter in the word Hermione giggled at the tickling feeling she was getting from him. Finally he stopped.

"Thank you Harry"

"You're welcome. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much better."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too.

They leaned in and shared a kiss. Just then there was a pecking at the window. They pulled away and saw an Owl outside. They went over and let it in. The owl gave them a letter before flying away.

"It's for me…from the Ministries of Magic." Hermione said slowly.

"Open it."

Hermione opened the letter and started to read it.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix has been captured."

"That's great."

"I have to testify against her next weekend."

"Oh…I see."

"Harry what am I going to do. I can't do this. I'm not ready."

"So we make you ready. Look when I had my trial Dumbledore prepared me and Mr. Weasley prepared me. So if we get you prepared we shouldn't have a problem."

"I hope so."

Hermione was scared to death now. Sure she'd love nothing more than to kill Bellatrix and prove to her just how strong she could be but she had no idea how to do that. How would she ever survive this?

**

* * *

A/N next chapter is the trial will Hermione make it through or suffer? Thank you to my beta TwilightElena. ****For updates and sneak peeks on my future work fan me here: .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


	8. Never Mess with a Mudblood

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME AND MY STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES. **

* * *

Later that evening Harry was getting ready for bed so he could join his girlfriend. He changed into something more comfortable before getting into bed and taking his girlfriend into his arms. When he did he felt her shacking.

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to go to court Saturday."

"I'll be there with you the whole time. So will the other. You're not alone in this Hermione and no matter what the outcome is I will protect you. "

She just nodded and yawned. Harry kissed her head and said "Get some sleep I'll be right here."

Hermione cuddled into Harry. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to sleep. Harry could tell she was struggling and asked "What's up baby girl?"

Hermione sighed "I can't sleep Harry all I can think about is seeing Bellatrix again and then I keep seeing the attack in my head."

"Try not to think about it. Do you want me to give you something to help you sleep?"

"No, Harry why do I have to do this? You said if I gave my memories I'd never have to speak about it again."

"I did say that, that's the truth…Just no one knows we have your memory. Hermione that's it!"

Harry sat up pulling her with him.

"If we tell them you gave up your memories and we give them your memories you should be free from having to testify."

"How do we do that?"

"We need to speak with Dumbledore, Now."

He and Hermione got out of bed and went to the moving staircase. They made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore we need to talk to you." Harry said.

"I hope this is important Mr. Potter. You and Ms. Granger should be in bed."

"I understand Sir but this is important. Hermione got this letter today saying she had to testify against Bellatrix on Saturday."

"Yes, I heard about that."

"Hermione reminded me that she gave up her memories to you. She shouldn't have to go and testify when they can just use her memories right?"

"That is a very good point Mr. Potter, I'm glad you brought it to my attention."

"Actually it was Hermione who thought of it."

"Well Ms. Granger you never cease to amaze me. I will talk Ministry and see what they say. I cannot make any promises Ms. Granger. I might be able to get you out of testifying but you still would have to show up because I am not legally allowed to use your memoires without your consent so you'd have to come to say you did give me permission."

"That's fine Professor. I don't mind that. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get back to bed."

"Yes Sir."

"Good Night Sir."

"Good night."

Harry and Hermione went back into their room.

"You feel better now?" Harry asked.

"Much. Thank you."

"Anything for you baby girl. Now try and get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

They both cuddled together and were out within minutes. Hermione felt a lot better knowing she wouldn't have to testify. The only thing she was worried about now was facing Bellatrix. How could she handle that?

* * *

The week went by fast. Hermione had made a ton of progress in such a short amount of time. She trusted and opened up more to the others, she even managed to feel comfortable enough to sleep in the girls dorm again. She was back to her talkative, know-it- all self. Now Hermione only had one more task to complete before she could really heal and move on from what happen and that was to face Bellatrix again. Harry knew she could do it, but did she know she could do it?

* * *

Saturday came quickly. Hermione and Harry were sitting in the stands watching the trail. They listened and stayed quiet as the trial went on. Hermione buried her face in Harry chest when Dumbledore showed everyone her memories. He just held her and soothed her, getting her through it. Throughout the whole trial Hermione never looked Bellatrix in the eyes, in fact it was almost as if she was avoiding her. Finally the trial was over.

"I hereby sentence you Bellatrix to life in Azkaban prison. " Fudge said.

Hermione smiled but she knew there was something she had to do before she could really move on.

"You want me to come with you?" Harry asked.

"No, I need to do this alone. Thank you though."

"Ok, I'll be right here if you need me."

Hermione went down off the stands to where the guards were taking Bellatrix away.

"Wait. I have something to say."

The cops let Hermione speaks.

"For the longest time I feared you. The only time I was able to sleep without haunting nightmares about you was when I was cuddled against my boyfriends. I had no confidence in myself. I thought I was a useless mudblood and nothing more. I didn't trust anyone else other than Harry but not anymore. I'm done Bellatrix. I'm done letting you control my life. I'm done being scared of you and I'm done doubting myself just because my parents aren't magic. It's over Bellatrix you can't hurt me anymore. I'm moving on."

Bellatrix just growled. The guards turned to take her away.

"Oh and one more thing." The guards turned back. Hermione smiled as she spoke. "Never Mess with a Mudblood."

* * *

**A/N THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED ME AND MY STORY TO THEIR ALERTS AND FAVORITES. FOR UPDATES AND SNEAK PEEKS AT MY FUTURE STORIES FAN ME ON FACEBOOK HERE: **** .com/pages/Hopelessromanticgurl/122036234528562**


End file.
